This invention provides isolated DNA sequences, proteins encoded thereby, and methods of using said DNA and protein in a variety of applications.
Widespread antibiotic resistance in common pathogenic bacterial species has justifiably alarmed the medical and research communities. Frequently, resistant organisms are co-resistant to several antibacterial agents. Penicillin resistance in Streptococcus pneumoniae has been particularly problematic. This organism causes upper respiratory tract infections. Modification of a penicillin-binding protein (PBP) underlies resistance to penicillin in the majority of cases. Combating resistance to antibiotic agents will require research into the molecular biology of pathogenic organisms. The goal of such research will be to identify new antibacterial agents.
While researchers continue to develop antibiotics effective against a number of microorganisms, Streptococcus pneumoniae has been more refractory. In part, this is because Streptococcus pneumoniae is highly recombinogenic and readily takes up exogenous DNA from its surroundings. Thus, there is a need for new antibacterial compounds and new targets for antibacterial therapy in Streptococcus pneumoniae.